


just call me angel

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Shorts, Smut, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Wadenessa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts).



> Title from 'Angel of the Morning' by Juice Newton.

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** '[Restraints, Blindfolds, Orgasm Denial' for HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925571/chapters/39766836#workskin)


	2. *'Restraints; Blindfolds, Orgasm Denial' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Safe Words, Restraints, Blindfolds, Orgasm Denial

“Color?” Vanessa asked, her hand gripping the base of his cock.  

“Green as the rolling hills of Ireland, babe…” Wade breathed out on an exhale.  “But holy mother fuck…”   

She grinned and leaned down to lick a long stripe up the length of him.  He quivered beneath her, rocking up towards her face.  

“That’s so much fucking hotter when I can’t see it coming…”  He pulled at the restraints keeping him tied to the headboard.  

She did it again, swirling around the tip before sucking him slickly into her mouth.  She bobbed her head a couple of times before stopping again.  “I love you,” she reminded him.  “Color?”  

“Still green,” he squeaked.  

 


End file.
